This Is My Best Moment
"This Is My Best Moment", also known as "I'm My Best Moment" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo. Lyrics English= Only you know what lies in your heart It's okay to find yourself In the magic under shooting stars You can say it's like a spell And no matter what may come my way I keep looking for myself In the colors that my life may paint Here inside my fairytale We're chasing dreams just like all the others They are my sisters, they are my brothers I hear a voice saying "just go further" There is a place there for us Go where the whispers send you Go where there is no end to All of the things I can do Life is a miracle Go where the whispers send you Go where there is no end to All of the things I can do Life is a miracle now Life is a miracle now And it's true that what goes up comes down But I must try getting there And whatever happens after that Well I'm not about to fear We're chasing dreams just like all the others They are my sisters, they are my brothers I hear a voice saying "just go further" There is a place there for us Go where the whispers send you Go where there is no end to All of the things I can do Life is a miracle Go where the whispers send you Go where there is no end to All of the things I can do Life is a miracle now Go where the whispers send you (where the whispers send you) Go where there is no end to All of the things I can do Life is a miracle Go where the whispers send you Go where there is no end to All of the things I can do Life is a miracle Go where the whispers send you Go where there is no end to All of the things I can do Life is a miracle now Life is a miracle now Life is a miracle now |-| Spanish= Es seguro que me oíste hablar De lo que se puede hacer De la magia que tiene cantar Y de ser quien quieres ser Ya no importa qué pueda pasar Sino lo que tú has de hacer El color que uses al pintar Lo que pienses y el pincel Sé que existen duendes y hadas Y que intentar es mejor que nada No te detengas, no guardes nada Vuela más alto y verás Voy donde sopla el viento Hoy digo lo que siento Soy mi mejor momento Y donde quiera yo voy Es seguro que me oíste hablar Vale más ser que tener De soñar, de amor y de caer Levantarse y renacer Sé que existen duendes y hadas Y que intentar es mejor que nada No te detengas, no guardes nada Vuela más alto y verás Voy donde sopla el viento Hoy digo lo que siento Soy mi mejor momento Y donde quiera yo voy Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Soy Mi Mejor Momento" (I'm My Best Moment). *This song is based on a poem María wrote. It was turned into a song by Herman, but he couldn't complete it, so Ramallo gave it to Violetta, and she finished it. *This song is sung in 3 languages: The original Spanish one by Martina Stoessel, the Italian version by Martina Stoessel and the English version. **However, it's unknown who sings the English version of the song. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs